Reunited
by liz1978
Summary: Tia plays matchmaker again - Finished - Please Review :)
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be kind. Of course, the characters belong to Francine Pascal, the great mind that created the Sweet Valley Series years ago. This story takes the twins and their friends 6-7 years down the road.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Announcement

The Announcement:  
  
24 year old Elizabeth Wakefield walked in to her apartment, throwing her keys on the table. She was met at the door by her golden retriever Casey. Strange, no sign of Jess, she thought….probably out with Jeremy already.  
  
Liz noticed the red light blinking on her answering machine, secretly hoping it wasn't another of those telemarketers that seemed to be her only companions on a Friday night. She pushed the button and noticed it was a very excited sounding Tia.  
  
Liz, Jess…it's Tia…guess what…..I'm getting MARRIED!!!! Trent just asked me to marry him!! Girls, call me!!! We have a wedding to plan!  
  
Wow, Tia and Trent…getting married, thought Liz, at least someone is having some luck!  
  
Liz plopped on the sofa and flipped on the tv – reruns, of course. Casey ambled over and licked Liz's hand. As scary as it is, that's the closest I've had to a kiss in a while…ick! Truth is, Liz hadn't had a date in a while – not a real date anyhow. There had been a few guys at work, but no one that really turned her head.  
  
Jess came barreling through the door about 11:15, gushing about her latest date with the love of her life, Jeremy Aames. Jessica and Jeremy dated for a good while in high school, and they reunited about 3 months after college graduation. They'd been inseparable since.  
  
Liz was trying to listen to her sister, and deep down she was thinking it won't be long before those two will be engaged and married…TIA….I gotta tell Jess about TIA!  
  
Jess, guess who's getting married???? TIA and TRENT!  
  
Jess turned with a shocked look…You're kidding?!?!, right?  
  
Liz walked over to the answering machine and played Tia's message.  
  
Well, Lizzie, let's give our friend Tia a call and see what we can do! 


	3. Face the Music

6 months later…  
  
Liz and Jessica packed their things, it was time to head back to Sweet Valley for Tia's wedding. From the sound of her voice, she was a nervous wreck. Inside, Liz felt like a nervous wreck, too. She was going to not only be confronted with the one person she hadn't seen in 6 years, but she was going to be expected to walk down the aisle with him too.  
  
The girls arrived at the Sweet Valley Bed and Breakfast, where the entire wedding party would be staying. Tia and Trent had opted for a beach ceremony, which was directly outside of the hotel.  
  
Jessica and Jeremy had decided to split a room, and Maria was there sharing with her husband, Ken Matthews. Liz had decided not to bring a guest, so she went to her room for a little peace and quiet before the rehearsal. It was only 4 p.m., so she had an hour before she needed to get ready to go.  
  
When her alarm went off at 5, Liz grudgingly got out of bed and headed for the shower; I might as well look decent if I have to face everyone. She dressed quickly, putting on a lavender slip dress and open-toed sandals. She fluffed her hair lightly, and sprayed a bit of perfume on her. She decided to go minimal on the make-up. Perfect….here I come.  
  
She walked in towards the beach where she saw the group waiting…Looks like I'm the last one here. There's Tia and Trent, Jess and Jeremy, Maria and Ken, the minister…and HIM. She swallowed deeply and strode purposely towards them, head up, shoulders back and a smile on her face. It was going to be a long weekend… 


	4. Reading minds

Liz reached the others, and Tia practically attacked her with a hug. It was definitely the same old Tia – full of energy!  
  
It was a nice reunion for the most part – of course Liz and Jess saw each other all of the time, and Jeremy too – it had been about a year since she'd seen Maria and Ken – but it had been forever since she'd seen the green-eyed monster. And, of course, he was looking better than ever.  
  
Liz's mind was racing – but she gave her best smile, and politely said hello – though parts of her mind were saying a lot more. Was he still with Alanna? What was HE thinking? Could she be the only one that felt a little WEIRD about the whole thing?  
  
Obviously so – Conner smiled briefly and turned back to the others. It was like seeing each other after all of these years was a perfectly normal thing.  
  
UGH!!!!!!! How could she still "want" him after all this time…after all he'd done…it's a prime example that old habits die hard.  
  
Conner, on the other hand, was doing a little thinking of his own – he was thankful that he had perfected his poker face a long time ago – how could she still unnerve him after so long? Maybe he could look at her…but if he had to touch her – he was in deep trouble…  
  
Tia was taking this all in – maybe her plan would work – how PERFECT was it to have Liz and Conner opposite to each other!! With any luck, they would realize that they'd both been alone too long. But…surely a little help wouldn't hurt… 


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

They began the rehearsal, and everything was going smoothly. Everyone seemed comfortable with the way that things were going - Tia and Trent practiced their kiss (like they needed any help with that) - and then it was time for the recessional. After Tia and Trent went down the aisle, it was Jessica and Jeremy's turn. They were naturals.  
  
Elizabeth noticed that she and Conner were next. She'd done well avoiding his gaze, his smile, his voice for the past half hour - but now she'd be forced to link arms with him and smile for all it was worth. Her mind was racing - why couldn't I be a natural born actress, like Jess or Maria - they linked arms and an undeniable surge of electricity went through her body. At the end of an aisle, Tia stood with a knowing smile - Liz decided Tia must be up to no good. She didn't even notice the look on Conner's face - like he had been burned (by the flames of desire, no doubt) - the aisle seemed like an eternity, but finally, they were through, and they could let go..but deep inside, did either of them want to?  
  
Ken and Maria were soon done, and the group decided to head off to the rehearsal dinner - It seemed like everyone was grouping up - except for Liz and Conner - which meant they could either be alone - or they would do the inevitable - they'd spend the evening being cordial. And if they were lucky. 


	6. Dinner for Two?

..and if they were lucky, maybe, just maybe, they'd manage to have fun - together.  
  
  
  
Neither of them wanted to be the first to speak, be the first to make a move - but they both knew if they stood there looking at each other it was going to be a long, silence filled night.or they might not be able to control their actions.  
  
"Liz", Conner started..  
  
"Conner", Liz managed at the same time.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"It's good to see you again, McDermott.it's been a long time."  
  
"You sure you mean that Wakefield, or are you just being polite?"  
  
"Maybe just a little of both.but mostly."  
  
"Liz, Conner, over here.." Tia shouted from their table  
  
"But mostly what, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Nevermind.it wasn't really that important"  
  
It's important to me, he thought as he watched her walk away.how he had wanted to touch her.his ears wanted to hear that she really was happy to see him.and his heart wanted to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
As she walked away, she didn't know whether she should feel relieved or not - she had escaped the piercing gaze of the most cocky, self-centered.NO! NO! NO! the most handsome man she'd ever known.she had been about to show her hand.and she couldn't do that.she had pride..and she'd hold on to it until at least tomorrow. 


	7. Make me up

The next morning..  
  
Elizabeth kicked the covers off as the alarm sounded - time to get showered.today was the big day. She knew she had a morning full of hairspray and bobbie pins ahead of her.as well as dresses that felt like corsets squeezing the life out of you. What you wouldn't do for a friend. That included walking down the aisle with a particular person. Last night had been interesting, and she'd felt her resolve ALMOST crumble - but it didn't happen. She got ready to meet the other girls, for what would be hours of excruciating teasing and styling - all in the name of beauty.  
  
The girls set off for the salon to start the preparations for the wedding - Tia had set them up right - full service, at it's best! Make-up, hair, nails, and a massage - not necessarily in that order. It turned out to be a lot of fun - and Liz had to admit, they were all looking fantastic. Inwardly she was satisfied - she looked in the mirror and it didn't betray her - there wasn't a sign of the emotions that she was feeling inside. She even practiced a smug smile a time or two. That would show him. WAIT! Why was she thinking of him, AGAIN! Oh, how awesome he was gonna look in that tux! FOCUS on the girls, focus in the girls..GIRLS! Not Conner!!!  
  
They headed over to the beach house that they would lounge at until it was time for the ceremony - the sun was going to be setting in a little over an hour - during the wedding, which was due to start in about 45 minutes. A frantic Tia ran around the best she could in her wedding dress. It was pure pandemonium for sure.  
  
"What if Trent doesn't show up?" Tia wailed  
  
"Tee, you're gonna smudge your makeup if you don't stop" Jess interjected  
  
"And Tia, you KNOW he's gonna be there - just calm down" Maria added  
  
"People don't run away from true love, Tia." Liz said finally.  
  
"You, of all people should know that, Liz.." Tia added quietly.. 


	8. Confrontations

Tia didn't think anyone had heard what she said. . . she meant to say it under her breath. But when she cast a look at Liz's face, she knew the words had hit her. Hard. They didn't make eye contact, but at that very minute, the tables had turned. There wasn't much time for serious reflection on Tia's part, as the ceremony was fast approaching. But, she knew two things were true . . .tonight she'd become Mrs. Trent Maynor - and by the end of the evening, she'd make sure Elizabeth and Conner were where they should be - together.  
  
Elizabeth took in what Tia said - and a look of pain shot across her face; she turned away so no one would notice. She knew what Tia was hinting at - why did everyone think that she should go running back to Conner - why does it have to be Liz and Conner, Conner and Liz? She knew that the years hadn't dimmed the feelings she had for him, but no one else was supposed to know that - she had been so hurt when she lost him - she had tried to fill the void with other guys, but nothing seemed to work. And in just a few minutes, she'd be standing at the altar, with Conner McDermott nearby - wishing that the two of them were in Tia and Trent's place - lips burning to say "I Do", and knowing that there wasn't a thing she could do about it, but stand there and smile - and resist the urge to look in to those green eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ladies, it's time to get going," the mistress of ceremonies said (who just happened to be Lila Fowler-Patman). She had just gotten the guys straight up front, and now it was time to get the show on the road. "Maria, go for it". Maria started slowly gliding up the aisle - she looked beautiful - you could see a few heads turn as she gracefully made her way to her station. No one looked more enamored than her husband. She gave him a knowing smile, and they knew they were thinking of their special day not so long ago. "Elizabeth, your turn." Liz stood up straight, held her head up high, and placed a huge smile on her face. Inside she was trembling, but on the outside, she looked poised and elegant. She felt like someone was staring at her, as the heat was bearing down on her - she caught a very appreciative look from him. Her heart started to beam and her smile caught up with it. "Wakefield.your turn". . .Lila gave Jessica a quick pat on the back, and Jessica walked up the aisle the way only Jessica could. You could be sure Jessica would be a person that could upstage even the bride. But today was Tia's day - so she downplayed it, a little. She gave a flirtatious smile to Jeremy, and took her position up front. "Do you think you're ready Tia?" Lila asked gently. "I was born ready" Tia said. The music suddenly changed, and Tia emerged. Guests gasped - but no one looked more in love than Trent - today was the day that all of their dreams would come true. 


	9. I do! You do?

The ceremony passed quickly - there were a lot of tears (of joy!). Voices trembled as the vows were recited - hearts were racing towards the climax of the ceremony - when Tia and Trent would be announced man and wife. All of the girls could feel the tears welling up in their eyes, but they held back the best they could. The minister held the rings up - telling to use them as a symbol of their love - there is no beginning and no end. They promised that with the rings, they would honor, cherish, have and hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health - as long as they both shall live. They knew that what God had brought together, no man could put asunder. And then, it was done - two had become one, and the Maynor's were presented. There wasn't a dry eye in the place!  
  
The recessional started: Tia and Trent walked down the aisle together, ready to start their new life together. Their excitement seemed to be contagious! The flower girl and ring bearer followed, along with Jess and Jeremy - they seemed to be in such high spirits - they belonged together, it was obvious. Liz and Conner matched each other stride for stride as they ambled down the aisle and Maria and Ken soon followed. Conner kept ahold of Elizabeth's arm and dragged her away from the crowd until they were out of plain view of anyone.  
  
"Conner, where are we going? What's going on?" "THIS, is going on, Wakefield", and he grabbed her face between his two hands and pulled her close to him. And then he kissed her. He let go, and both of their faces showed a great deal of shock. Liz's heart was racing - how was she supposed to react to that? She felt her hand raise, but obviously her heart was moving faster than her mind because instead of slapping him - she reached out and gently touched his face - and she brought him in close to her. This was enough encouragement for the both of them, as the resolve melted and lips melded into a series of fire kisses. They pulled away, breathless.  
  
"We should probably get back - before the others notice that we've disappeared" Liz said, finally.  
  
"Just know this isn't over yet, Wakefield - we've only just begun" Conner added 


	10. Aftermath

Conner's words rang in her ears and her body trembled inside - she had been reunited, for what she thought was just a brief moment with the object of her desire. But then, he had promised more - she knew her face would betray her now - show that he had gotten to her - and honestly, she thought she liked it.  
  
They slipped back in to the mob with the others without being noticed - and soon it was time for the obligatory 'after-wedding' pictures. There were group shots, single shots, and even "couple" shots. When it was time for Elizabeth and Conner to take their picture together, there wasn't any of the awkwardness they possessed the night before - they looked like they belonged together - the way that parts of their bodies touched as they posed for the camera - this time, the smiles were genuine.  
  
The group moved towards the tent, where the reception was being held. A beautiful area had been prepared with fountains, flowers, and lights. A bountiful buffet of food awaited them all, but first, they would dance - the bride and groom, and then the entire wedding party. The light shone in Tia's eyes as she looked up to her new husband - she knew tonight was going to be pure magic. She watched as the other couples joined the floor - all was as it should be - old love was winning over regret, and strong new relationships were being formed. It was a blissful moment.  
  
Time passed quickly, and the reception was drawing to a close - the cake had been cut, and all that was left to do was the bouquet and garter toss. All of the single women clamored to the floor - and it looked like a good cat fight might break out at any time. Tia took a look back, found her target, and took aim - ONE, TWO, THREE! The bouquet left Tia's hand, and it was headed right between Jessica and Elizabeth. Jessica suddenly grabbed her sister and put her in the direct path of Tia's bouquet. Liz stood there with a shocked look on her face - Jess went over and gave her sister a peck on the cheek - "Let's see who the lucky one is tonight, Lizzy".  
  
Elizabeth took her place in the "waiting" chair, as all of the single men gathered around for the garter toss - Liz saw Conner out the corner of her eye walk up and give Trent a pat on the back - and said something that was indistinguishable. He gave her a smile as he took his stance. In an instant, the baby blue garter was floating through the air, and the way men were running for it, you would've thought they were playing football. But none of them were more intense than Conner, he grabbed it before anyone else. Elizabeth felt herself let out a sigh of relief - it was close - another half second and it would've been Todd Wilkins, or some other ex- boyfriend!  
  
Tia was nearly jumping with joy, with the way things had turned out - she grabbed the microphone from the deejay. "Ladies and Gentlemen - I'd like to hear from those of you all who think he should use his - - - TEETH." Elizabeth's face turned crimson, and she looked at Conner with exasperation. But, she found he was one of the many leading the cheers. He took off his jacked, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. He placed the garter in his mouth, and knelt down beside her. He slowly and painstakingly began to place the garter on her leg - soon his head had disappeared completely under her dress, and you could hear the background noises of everyone urging him to keep going - when he reached her thigh, he let go of the garter, but did not retreat until raining several tender kisses down her leg. He hesitated as he retreated - he had no idea what she'd do to him once he was finished. The crowd gave a rowdy yell, and then the music started to play. As Liz started to rise, her knees felt wobbly - his forbidden kisses had rattled her brain! Luckily the song was slow, and didn't require a lot of movement. Conner leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her "I hope you didn't mind that Lizzy, I couldn't resist". "I don't guess you could say I minded McDermott." "Good, then you won't mind this either then," and he pulled her face close to his, and he kissed her with a new intensity, in front of everyone - but it was like they were alone. After the kiss ended, Liz asked quietly, "So, what did you say to Trent right before the garter toss?" - Conner replied, "I told him to make me the luckiest man in the world - and he did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end for now. . . . .  
  
Thank you for all of the encouragement and wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate all of the kind words. It's nice to know that other people enjoy SV Fan Fiction as much as me.  
  
I'd like to try another story some time in the future, so if anyone has any suggestions, let me know ( 


End file.
